Legends Don't Die Easy
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: This is on what Puss in Boots (2011) should have been. It's a one shot, not very long with an OC. If I would've done the movie, I would've done this, and not some cheesy, cliché "Disney" predictable movie. Sure the actual thing got nominated, but it was last in the nomination list, and what's worse, a movie that didn't even deserve it won the Oscar. So here's my version. Rated T.


_Legends Don't Die Easy_

**March 3rd, 1939- Days Before Germany Invades Czechoslovakia **

**Six Months Before the German Invasion of Poland, a British doctor brings vital information from the Nuremberg Rally that was held the previous year, which highlighted the annexation of Austria and the beginning of the persecution of Jews to Spain who the Allies were trying to gain support from.**

The bar was quiet, the moon shone in from underneath the door. The bartender was working the bar, cleaning glasses, minding his own business. The drunks and the bastard sons were spending their coin like it was the end of the world. Cigar smoke rose from the heavy addictions and terrible decisions.

In the corner, the darkest corner of the room, a hated masquerader sat with a coin purse on the table. He tapped two times on the table. "Senor," he said his Spanish accent filling the otherwise gibberish filled room, "one more por favor." The bartender nodded, "Si, right away." He said as he made the cold refreshment, distilled beer from 1934. This customer's favorite and prime choice. The bartender walked over and handed the shadowed figure the beer. "Here," the shadow said, "for your trouble." A smile, one of kindly manner appeared. The bartender took the coin. "Gracias senor." he said and made his way back to his post.

Just then the cold wind blew in, the door was open, and standing in center of this doorway was a mouse. He carried a brown package, a file folder underneath his paws, and a sword at his side. He scurried into the bar. "I'm sorry senor," the bartender said, "but we are closed." The mouse looked around, seeing that the place was plenty full. "What do you mean?" The mouse asked, "Obviously there are people presently binging on your stench and beer. Besides," he looked over towards the dark corner, "I'm here to see someone." The bartender shrugged his shoulders. "Your funeral." He said. The mouse rolled his eyes and walked on over.

Climbing into the chair, the mouse looked at the hated stranger who smiled deviously, "Only the brave or the foolish of your kind approach someone like me." He said. The mouse nodded, "I know," he said, putting the file folder down, "but I believe that this would be of some interest to you." He said. The man extended his hand, revealing to be an orange cat paw. The mouse looked into the cat's big green, escaping eyes. He opened the file. "Is this true?" The cat said, looking at the information. The mouse nodded, "Every word." He said. "Como te llamas?" The cat said. "Tilden Pearson Wavell, Senor Puss." The mouse answered. "So you've heard of me?" Puss said. Tilden nodded, "Legends don't die easy." Puss nodded, "I have also heard of you Senor Wavell," he said, "brave general, experienced doctor some call you Salvador de Francia, lo felicito doctor." Tilden nodded, "Yes, but sympathies and praise will not get this war any closer to ending." Puss nodded, "I understand your need for my assistance, I shall assist in any way I can." He said. Tilden nodded and jumped from the table, the bartender looked over at him with a stare that was cold and dead. "Is there a problem?" Tilden asked. "Si," the bartender said, "you can to the wrong place." He pulled out his pistol, "Senor," Puss said, "I would suggest you leave him alone." The bartender laughed and turned back towards him, "Oh really and why is-" he saw no one there. He turned back around and his eyes met the blade of a sword and a standing vigilante, "So," Puss said, "Opresión es su padre y si la Muerte es el niño fascista eh?" The bartender nodded slowly. Puss looked at Tilden, "Go doctor, I can handle this one." Tilden nodded, "Meet me in Barcelona. From there we'll head to Paris. Don't keep me waiting Puss, I need you, Germany won't wait." Tilden said walking out of the bar. Puss nodded, "Time waits for no one senor." He said as he stabbed the bartender in the neck, jumped off the bar counter, landed on all fours and walked out.

Puss followed Tilden down the street, the Nationalists were moving in and gunfire was present. "Senor," Puss said, "the war is just as deadly and violent here, you must understand if I don't make it out." Tilden stopped him, "I'm sure you'll fight to the end bravely and honorably. Now," he said, pulling out his sword, "let's get out of here."

Walking down the dark street, Tilden and Puss saw a group of soldiers harassing a group of small children. Without question or second thought, Tilden walked over, with Puss taking a flank. The soldiers were beating and kicking, threatening to shot the screaming children. " Voy a ver que te mueres de hambre!" One of the soldiers cried as he kicked a little boy. "¡Párese! ¡Párese!¡Por favor, para!" The eldest said who was doing her best to try and protect the rest of them. Tilden looked up at Puss, who was on the roof of a building nearby. He signaled for the cat to slowly make his way down and get rid of the two guards that were near the first. Puss nodded and descended. " Nos vemos todos arder en-" screaming, a quick, silent death. The guard looked left and right and saw that his men were dead. "Lo que el diablo está pasando?" He said. Tilden smiled, jumping on the guard's shoulder in a single bound, "Puss, translate for me, the death of all men who breath the death of all men." Puss nodded, "La muerte de todo's los hombres que aliento la muerte de todos los hombres." The guard looked at the mouse in fear. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" He asked. "He said, 'what are you going to do senor?" Puss answered. Tilden nodded, "Gracias."

"Venada amigo."

Tilden turned to the guard, "I'm going to make you live those words you fascist ba-" he didn't finish his sentence, instead he fell over, tranquilizer dart. Tilden screamed and his back buckled back as he fell towards the ground. The guard smiled and laughed. "Estás muy equivocado." Puss said as he threw his sword into the guard's torso who was still laughing. The cat then jumped and moved his sword in an upwards motion, slashing the guard's body into two clean cut pieces as the body fell on the back.

Puss looked around and saw no one, whoever it was threw the dart was long gone. Gunshots persisted, troops advanced. The war was still in Spain. Puss sighed and looked at the mouse who lay dead, face in the dirt. The cat removed his hat, " Las leyendas no mueren fáciles." He said putting his hat back on and tipping it.


End file.
